


Burn This Letter (I love you)

by CC Writes (Capoeira)



Series: Letters to Find You, Hands to Hold You. [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: But no main character death, I don't even known how to tag this?, Letter exchange au?, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mysterious Figure - Freeform, and death, but victor is still extra, general cursing, kind of ooc due to time period, mentions of prostituiton, middle age au?, minor racism, otabek not til later chapters, probably overuse of the word 'bastard', rating for mentions of sex, tho not yuuri, though not by main characters, victor is a prince, victor pines alot, yuri is his brother, yuri is still an angry tiger, yuri reads a lot of letters, yuuri is a dashing, yuuri is still adorkable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-11-30 11:50:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capoeira/pseuds/CC%20Writes
Summary: Victor Nikiforov, crown prince, has gone missing. The kingdom believes it's a kidnapping, but his brother, Yuri Plisetsky, knows better. Left with a pile of letters, and little else, he must read through the secret life his brother had been living for over a year. Victor had pleaded with him to understand his choices, but Yuri would be the final judge on whether Victor would come home...or continue on the path he had chosen.





	1. The First Letter(A Brother's Plea)

**Author's Note:**

> So I got this idea while replaying skyrim, and the idea wouldn't leave me alone so...here it is! If it's awkward or ooc I apologize. I'm doing something far out of my comfort zone by doing a letter format within a story.I hope you guys enjoy this! I've written the entire story out already so it will probably be finished on here rather quickly! I will be putting content warnings in front of each chapter, for anything that may be mentally harmful to others.I know the tagging system is rather efficient but I'd rather put the warnings in here as well, just in case! If I miss one, please don't be afraid to let me know! 
> 
> I have no beta so please inform me of any glaring grammatical or spelling errors. I try to read through everything but that doesn't mean stuff won't slip by! 
> 
> Content warning for chapter 1: Hints of child abandonment, hints of child abuse, general hatred for yuri.

Yuri waited until the guards had left his presence to enter his brother's chamber. Victor Nikiforov, his half-brother, and first son of the emperor, had gone missing. Three nights prior, he had joined his family for dinner, ate happily...and then by morning, gone. His father hadn't allowed him to enter the room at first, thinking that the guards would have a better chance of catching his trail if they were left undisturbed. But that was foolish, and Yuri had told them as much. If Victor had been kidnapped, which is what his father expected, there would already be a letter dictating as much.

  
So finally, after waiting impatiently and some extremely passive aggressive remarks, he'd been allowed in. His father's guards had found nothing, just as he had expected. They didn't know his brother, not as he did. No one in the entire kingdom knew Victor as he did. And he could tell from the singular glance he'd gotten before the guards had barred him entrance that things weren't as they seemed.

  
He took a minute to sweep his gaze across the room, the blue and gold drapery, the custom made bed frame. Nothing seemed out of sorts, there was even a finished glass of wine sitting on Victor's writing desk. His brother favored strawberry, he thought absently. There was not a singular sign of a struggle, and not even a drop of blood decorated the floor.

  
If his brother had been threatened, it was without pain. He would have had to go willingly, so quiet as to not disturb the guardian spells surrounding the royal tower. But his brother had almost been kidnapped once before, when they were both children. Despite the person threatening to slay Yuri where he stood, Victor had still struggled--likely realizing that he'd be killed anyways. No one wants witnesses. Victor had overturned tables, kicked a vase off of a desk, and alerted every guard nearby of what was happening. Not that it had mattered, for the guardian magic had reacted to royal blood in distress. The men were turned to ash the moment they tried to pull his brother out of the window.  
Foolish those men were, and although there were assassins and kidnappers far more able, his brother was not the type to go quietly. It simply wasn't his way.

  
The guards wouldn't even think of that, nor would his stubborn father. They did not wish to see that perhaps his brother went willingly, so they didn't. Bastard son he may be, belittled his entire life for something he couldn't even control, but he wasn't blind to his brother's nature. He was intelligent, and quick. His brother had left of his own volition, had probably been planning it for some time.

  
After all, why would a kidnapper or assassin take Victor's prized raven? The golden cage by his bed was empty. No one of sound reason would try and take the thing, it had nearly pecked out a visiting noble woman's eyes when she'd gotten far too comfortable with the prince. The raven would not have been separated from it's master without a fight, as it went everywhere with Victor. From riding on his shoulder as he walked the town, to watching from a vantage point as he ate dinner or entertained guests. There was no dead raven, but if there had been a struggle...the raven would have had to be killed.

  
Something else the guards had missed. They hadn't even mentioned the bird.

  
Yuri let out a small, annoyed breath, before sitting on his brother's favorite chair. An old thing, the backing worn and frayed. It had been Victor's mother's chair, and he hadn't the heart to get rid of the thing after her passing. This was where Victor always sat when planning something, when thinking out what to write for a speech, or an official letter.  
It was also in the perfect position to see the fireplace.

  
"Wait," Yuri said to himself, realizing that this wasn't right. This very spot wasn't where the chair should be.

  
Victor never moved things out of certain positions, he was a stickler for organization. Yuri knew for a fact that before the night of his disappearance, the chair had been facing the window. The window which overlooked the city and it's people, reminding his brother of his duties. Victor had said as such himself, when asked how he kept himself motivated. He would never move the chair to face the opposite direction, and the guards had explicitly been told to not move a singular thing.

  
Victor had moved the chair on purpose.

  
A memory tickled at his brain, just on the edge of remembrance. Yuri stood from the chair and stepped over to the fireplace, looking at it carefully. There was something about it, something from when they were young. From a time he'd rather forget, that he'd pushed to the recesses of his mind.

  
_"We can keep in contact like this," Victor had told him once, eyes gleaming, voice low. "Father doesn't need to know."_

  
_He had reached down, and although it was nearly impossible to see from above, there was a large brick loose, detached from it's mortar. He'd pulled the brick out quietly, and showed a large, empty space behind it._

  
_"I'll leave a note in here for you, and then you can send one to me! Practice your letters, so you can write to me!" He'd said brightly, heart shaped smile wide._

  
"That's right..." Yuri trailed off, going to his knees. Back when he was but a useless spawn of a milk maid that his father had accidentally impregnated. A dalliance gone wrong, they had said. Before he'd been accepted into the family, and his father had refused to even look at him, let alone speak with him. His second wife was not happy that he'd been sleeping with other women, and he was a stark reminder of what she could not seem to give him.

  
No one else in the palace, not even the servants, would talk to him. He was a sign of ill fortune, they would whisper. But Victor hadn't cared about the rumors. Hadn't listened to the claims that his mother was a succubus, or a witch. He'd never cared about his 'legitimacy', or even about him trying to find his place in a family that didn't seem to want him.

  
All Victor had wanted was a friend. He was starving for companionship.

  
Yuri pushed the thoughts aside and reached for the brick, trying to ignore the familiar feeling of it beneath his palms. How many times had he done this in the past, and yet forgot? How much of his history had he pushed away due to his bitterness?

  
When the brick was gone, set quietly to the side, he found himself torn between annoyance and laughter at what he found.

  
A stack of folded papers, his brother's journal beneath them. And at the very top, a note, already opened.

  
Addressed to him.

  
Yuri grabbed the letters, and the journal, and carefully pulled them out. He chanced a glance at the closed door, making sure the lock was still solid. He wouldn't put it past the staff to try and get in without his consent. After assuring himself that it was fine, he moved back to his brother's desk, and set everything down, and set his eyes onto the note.

  
**'Yurochka,**  
**My dear brother, I knew of all of the people to look within my chambers, only you would be able to discover this. I hid this, and these notes behind only for you, and no one else. For I have no plans to return, but I do not wish to leave you with worry. You're the only one who will not give up on finding me, I know that to be true. For if I was in your position, I would not rest until you were safe. I find it rather selfish to ask you to give up the chase now, but I find myself doing so regardless.**

  
**Though leaving you alone gives me no joy, I can assure you. Although, of the two of us, you were always the strongest. I've always known that.**

  
**The letters accompanying this one are the proof of my happiness with my choice. My life and love, in written form. You know how I've felt, living in this dungeon of a castle for my entire life. I've been trapped by my blood, by my destiny, since I've drawn breath---just as you have. Though in a far different way. So, I wish to make an agreement with you, Yura. As I know that you're most likely seething with me currently.**

  
**Please, read the letters, read my journal. I beg you to do so. Read them, and understand why I've gone. It's vital to me that you do so. They will explain the journey I've undergone, and the choices I've been given. To leave you was the hardest choice I've made thus far, but one that will benefit us both in the end. Even now, writing this, I miss you. But if I stay here, I will wither.**

  
**But if you read the letters, and you believe my reasons for leaving are not important enough, I've no doubt that you will come for me. You'll follow every trail you can find, and you're quick enough to do so efficiently. You have the greatest chance out of anyone to bring me back, though I daresay my travelling companion would give you a run for your money. They're rather good at keeping to the shadows.**

  
**If you decide that my decision was reasonable, then you have an opportunity in front of you, my brother. You could rule, as I truly believe you were born to. Blood cannot control you any longer. With me out of the picture, father will have no choice but to name you successor. You could prove your worth as I know you've always burned to do. You could be the emperor, Yura.**

  
**And they would bow to you.**

  
**Read the letters, read my journal, and make your choice. Follow the path that guides you, that you truly believe in. I cannot ask you to forgive me, but I ask you give me a chance to explain. Just one.**

  
**Burn this letter.**

  
**I love you. '**

Yuri found himself angering quickly as he read over the letter, his brother's selfish request to simply let him go, without an explanation. Who even said he wanted to be Emperor?

  
_'He's giving you an explanation,'_ his thoughts came to him, unwanted. _'He left you all of this, it must be important to him.'_

  
"That idiot!" he hissed, instead. He was half tempted to ignore his brother's plea altogether. After all, he had obviously simply ran off with someone, for some ridiculous reason. He wasn't in any danger at all! He was just avoiding responsibility! For some ridiculous flight of fancy, most likely.

  
He'd be back within the week, Victor's attention never stayed on one person for much longer than that.

  
_'But that **is** a lot of letters...'_ He thought absently, doubting himself.

  
"Damn it, Victor!" he cursed as he stood, bringing the letters--and the journal, with him.

  
He really, _really_ , didn't want to do this. He didn't want to even give his foolish brother the satisfaction of dragging him along on whatever scheme he's planned. Because that's what this really was, he knew that.

  
But he couldn't help following the trail his brother had left. He set the brick back into place, and hid the letters in his shirt. He informed the guards, ever vigilant, that nothing had been found. The paper itching at his skin, hidden from them all. As he walked back to his own room he knew he would tell no one until he had more information. Until he knew the story Victor wanted so badly to tell.

  
_'He's so dramatic'_ He thought, locking his door the moment he was inside.

  
Yuri knew he'd have to keep the letters hidden, maids and guards would come into his room when he wasn't there. All of them nosy, willing to look into places they weren't meant to. He wouldn't risk it. So he'd hide the letters in his jewelry box, a false bottom would keep them from being seen.

  
And only he had the key.

  
He settled down onto his bed, decorated with rare furs, and found himself staring at the first letter. He'd decided to read them in the order they'd been placed, and he knew he'd read them...

  
So why was he hesitating?

  
Maybe he was nervous to know the truth. After all, his brother had seldom spoken of his personal feelings, even to him. He was always in 'court mode', always a shining Prince. Yuri knew, even as a child, that his brother was lonely, and the loneliness hadn't truly abated. Yuri had never needed friends, hadn't cared that other children avoided him. He had known that aristocrats and royalty would never accept him, would always consider him an outcast. Simply for his blood.

  
Victor had been constantly overwhelmed by them though, people who wanted him for alliances and marriages and social standing. Not ever for him.

  
And yet he'd still chosen his brother-- _the bastard without a hope_ \--as his right hand man. His adviser in all things. Something that he hadn't budged on, even when the Emperor had demanded he do so.

  
His brother had always loved surprises, and going against the court was definitely a huge one.

  
Victor had _always_ defended him.

  
Perhaps that was why he felt so obligated to read, to give him a chance. He'd spent his entire life shrugging off just how much that meant to him.

  
"Just this once, I'll listen." He spoke out loud, as if the letter could transfer his words directly to his absent brother.

  
He opened the letter. 


	2. The Second Letter(A greeting)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri gives reading the letters a go, but finds out a few things that make him question his brother's sanity. 
> 
> CONTENT WARNING: Mentions of murder, mentions of possible sexual assault, possible pedophilia (neither of which are focus points). cursing

_'Prince Victor' it began, the writing small and neat._

  
_'I'm surprised, to say the least. When you followed me from the banquet after the death of Duke Roslo, I truly expected guards to have images of me hoisted all around town. After all, you had pegged me as the killer immediately, what else was I to expect? '_

  
Wait.

  
**Duke Roslo** , the man who had been assassinated at the seasonal banquet, nearly two years ago? Victor **knew** who the assassin was, and hadn't told anyone? He'd been a valued member of nobility, his trade in spices was unmatched at the time.

  
They'd found him, his throat slit,blood pooled around him, in the middle of the banquet hall. A bright red poppy decorated his crimson covered chest, and Victor had followed the person who had done it?!

  
**How stupid was his brother!**

  
_' As I told you I would, I have waited a full month before daring to contact you, though I must be honest I'm unsure why you would want me to. An assassin isn't generally considered the greatest company.'_

  
Victor was the reason an assassin was sending him a letter.

  
"Are you mad, brother?" he muttered to himself.

  
_'Nevertheless, you have not revealed me, and for that I owe you a debt. I will answer to any request you have of me. I'm sure you know my experience is rather vast. A rare opportunity, having Eros at your command.'_

  
**Eros**. Of course it was Eros. The red poppy was their symbol.

  
There wasn't much information on the brotherhood. Yuri knew there were seven of the inner circle, the top assassins. Each of them specializing in different forms of assassination. Eros was probably the most well known, particularly due to their _specialty._

  
They _only_ killed nobility. **Brutally.**

  
They'd never been seen before, at least, not until his brother had discovered them--and then followed him like a **damned fool**.

  
_'I hope this letter is good enough for your standards. I know you wished me to see you in person, but to do so, so soon after the duke's tragic death would be suicide. Even if you're the only one who saw me, I'm afraid I can't risk an appearance so soon. If someone remembers me from the banquet other than you, I'll be easily discovered. I wasn't exactly on the guest list._

 

_Maybe next time close a window?'_

  
Were _all_ of these letters going to be from Eros, then? It didn't seem likely, given that Eros was fulfilling some strange assassin debt. You'd think not killing the one who discovered you would be enough, but who was he to judge an assassin's choices? Maybe they had a code?

  
Yeah, **right.**

  
He hoped they weren't all from Eros, because that would mean his brother was incredibly foolish. You didn't make friends with an _assassin_. Especially not one who specialized in **murdering nobility.**

  
_'As for the Duke, I'm pleased to know that ending his life aided you in some way. Hearing your praise, and your confirmation of the man's perversions and harassment has only made the kill sweeter. It appears he is not missed, even in his own home. His wife is said to have taken her new position in stride, and has already gained a new suitor._  
_The town he held power over is now flourishing, and trade is flowing perfectly once more. No more under the table deals, or heavy inflation for the commoners to deal with._

_Truly a service to the people, killing the Duke. '_

  
Victor had stated that Duke Roslo was _perverse_? That he _harassed_ others? This was the first Yuri had heard of it. It practically seemed impossible, he'd been known as a kind person. Yuri didn't personally know him, but he'd heard nothing but praise for the man. 

  
_'Would a kind, fair man have any need for assassins after him?_ ' He thought to himself, seeds of doubt taking root.

  
No.

 

No he wouldn't.

  
What _had_   Duke Roslo done to his brother then, to deserve these accusations? He tried to recall a time when they had interacted, anything to give him reason to understand.  
But he couldn't. Because he had never seen his brother interact with the Duke, not even for a formal greeting. Which meant the Duke must have done something before Yuri's introduction into proper society.

  
Which meant whatever he had done, was when Victor had still been a child himself.

  
Anger instantly lit within him, and for a moment Yuri wished it was him who'd had the opportunity to end the man's life. Victor was nothing but a gracious host, kind to those within his rule. For Yuri to never notice a _singular_ interaction meant Victor had _purposefully_ avoided the man. Which meant he'd done something horrible enough to make Victor stay away.

  
"Asshole." Yuri hissed. 

  
_'As stated before, I owe you a debt. The raven who delivered this letter to you is now yours to do with as you please. I personally raise the ravens in our brotherhood. They are loyal, intelligent creatures. This raven is still rather young, and I've named him Vicchan, after you. It's a nickname, of sorts, in my country. If you treat him well, he will do anything for you. Including taking any letters you need to send me. He'll know the way. A cage would be preferred for him, but never lock it. He is a bird who needs freedom and trust._

  
_Something I believe you understand, if I may be so bold._

  
_Live well, my prince._

  
_Burn this letter'_

"Well, he certainly didn't do that." Yuri huffed, setting the letter aside, trying to give himself a moment to focus.

  
So Victor had...met Eros, _top assassin_ , at a banquet where Eros **killed** someone. Though Yuri could only assume Victor had met Eros before the fiasco. Otherwise, why would he give chase? He had to at least know Eros to some degree before running after them. Victor wouldn't follow a murderous stranger, he had to have some form of trust in the person.

  
Right?

  
Yuri tried to remember the face of anyone Victor had danced with, or interacted with, that fit the bill of an assassin. The banquet was an incredibly long time ago, in the noble world. He'd been to a dozen more since then. He vaguely recalled a drunk foreigner, pulling his brother into a dance or two...but he highly doubted a trained assassin would allow themselves to be intoxicated while _'working'_. Even if said assassin was from another country. There were many foreigners that night, Eros could be anyone.

  
So he had _nothing_ to go on, then.

  
And why, exactly, would Victor ask Eros to come to call? Did his brother have a death wish? Sure, Eros didn't kill him or even send a single threat...but Victor didn't know that the outcome would be free of danger when he requested it. He'd just asked for a visit without any thought of the repercussions.

  
**Why?**

 

Why would Victor do such foolish things, for someone he barely knew, and couldn't trust properly?

  
"So far you aren't proving anything to me, brother." Yuri mumbled, sighing. He felt a headache coming on.

  
The letter did answer a question he didn't know would be answered, however.

  
When Victor had shown up one morning with a raven, the castle didn't really know what to expect. Victor had demanded an elaborate, decorative cage, high quality food for the bird, and full access to the castle for the creature to fly where ever it wished to without interruption. It explained why the raven was always with him, and why he never allowed anyone else to handle it.

  
Victor had never stated the bird's name, not once. Yuri had always figured that Victor simply didn't want to name the thing, but it already had one. Which is probably why he never said it. It was his name. He'd either seem like a narcissist or incredibly suspicious, and if there was one thing Victor was good at, it was pretending to never do anything wrong.

  
Vicchan. A gift from Eros. The same bird who had pecked out the eyes of a would-be kidnapper. Who always stared, unflinching, at anything it saw. Loyal to Victor, and Victor only.

  
And Eros, he supposed.

  
"For fucks sake." Yuri hissed, falling back onto his pillow. "Just what did you drag me into, Victor?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, don't get used to the short chapters....because it's just going to get longer from here! I'll admit I took 'the brotherhood' directly from skyrim. I tried to think of something more clever, but in the end I just gave in! I hope you're enjoying my fun little experiment, it was definitely an experience to write! If you have any questions, feel free to ask!


	3. The Third Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Yuri seeks out help from a trusted friend, and learns more about Eros than he ever anticipated. 
> 
> CW: More general hatred of Yuri, mentions of racism, mentions of prostitution, sexual abuse, physical abuse, mentions of murder.

Yuri didn't have time to read another letter before dinner, and hid them in the false bottom of his jewelry box as he'd planned. The key he'd placed on a chain felt heavy against his neck as he found his way down the stairs and to the dining hall. He wanted to read more, _needed_ to, but not making an appearance after his search would just rise suspicions that he was hiding something. Which he would not allow to happen, not when Victor had gone through such lengths to make sure he was the only one who had access to the letters.

  
Besides, he wanted to see his father's face when he delivered the terrible news that not even _he_ could find anything of his brother.

  
Yuri knew his father wouldn't give up on the search so easily, not yet. He'd rather scour the lands a thousand times over than name Yuri as his successor. So his father, the _great_ emperor, didn't need to know that Yuri was on his brother's trail. That if he decided the letters weren't good enough reason for his brother's absence, Yuri would chase him.   
So when his great father, stern faced and always so superior looking to Yuri, demanded to know if his _bastard son_ had found anything, he simply replied that there was nothing to find. If his tone was sharp, _angered_ , from his father's constant reminder of his blood, no one commented on it. Just as no one argued when he declared he'd be leaving the table early that night.

  
His father would be glad to have him out of his presence. 

  
Instead of venturing directly to his room Yuri found himself wondering to the guard tower, an idea forming in his mind. He needed someone he could trust with the request he'd give, someone who could prod the masses for information without risk of discovery. In the end, he knew of only one person who fit the requirements.

  
Seung-gil.

  
The man was lounging around in his shared quarters when he found him, the names of the others knights he lived with alluded him, they were unimportant. And absent, which made the discussion to come easier. To anyone who had seen him, they'd simply assume he was visiting one of his favored guards.

  
"What do you need, mi'lord?" Seung-gil said casually, breaking him out his thoughts. The man didn't look up from his book at his entry, calloused finger reaching to flip the page.

  
A sign of his comfort with the prince. He knew he'd never need to posture to Yuri to have his respect or approval.

  
Yuri sat on the bed across from him, unworried about the risk to the royal satin he wore. If whatever stains laid on the bedspread ventured onto his clothing, his father could see it replaced. Just another way to anger him, having to provide for his unwanted son.

  
"You know I don't enjoy pointless visits, Yuri." Seung-gil stated when Yuri didn't speak.

  
Always directly to the point, Yuri appreciated that.

  
"I need you to gather intel for me," he began, watching as Seung-gil's gaze shifted to him. "And I need you to be certain that not a singular person other than is aware of it."

  
He paused, knowing this would make or break his request.

 

"That includes my father. If he asks, you would have to lie to him. He cannot know."

  
But instead of disbelief, or an out-right refusal, Seung-gil continued to watching him. Listening, waiting for him to continue. He didn't care that if he was discovered, he could be killed. Yuri felt himself relax, he should have known something such as that wouldn't phase his long time guard. Seung-gil held no respect for anyone but him.

  
"I need information on the brotherhood, as much as you can gather." Yuri saw his eyes widen slightly at that, but continued. "I don't need a location, I simply want a list of the members. Their specialties, their usual targets, symbols, anything of that nature."

  
"Mi'lord." Seung-gil spoke, slowly, as if not to anger him. "This information would endanger you."

  
_'Of course,_ ' Yuri thought, _'No thought to how it endangers him, too.'_

  
Seung-gil was an _extremely_ loyal guard.

  
"Everything endangers me." Yuri responded, "It doesn't matter the risk. I need this information," seeing Seung-gil ready to question, he continued. "And I need you to not ask why."

  
Seung-gil closed his mouth, frown growing on his generally expressionless face.

  
Yuri could see emotions flicker through his face, too minute for anyone who didn't know him as Yuri did to notice. Annoyance, concern, and then, finally, acceptance.

 

"Very well," Seung-gil spoke, tone even. "I will began as soon as possible."

  
Yuri nodded, reaching out to grip his shoulder. The only way he could give gratitude, as he knew words were pointless, trivial. Seung-gil nodded, understanding. He could trust Seung-gil with anything, he had known that from the day they had met.

  
After all, Yuri had saved the man, three years ago. He'd been broken and beaten, laid ill on the streets. Yuri had just entered the court, had _finally_ started to have people that listened when he spoke. When he'd seen Seung-gil, waiting for death on the streets, with no one willing to help him, he knew he had to step in. Just as his brother had helped him.

  
Seung-gil pledged loyalty to him after, a promise to repay a debt Yuri had never accused him of having.

  
"Anything else, mi'lord?" Seung-gil asked quietly, waiting.

  
Yuri shook his head, and released him. He returned to his chambers, mind at ease, and ready to continue reading the letters.

 

* * *

 

  
  
Door locked, privacy guaranteed, Yuri pulled out the next letter in the stack, and began to read.

  
_'My Prince, or is it simply Victor?'_

  
_'I find it rather strange that a prince known for his honorable nature wishes for no formalities. I'm used to demands of respect from nobles, though I suppose this is just another way for you to surprise me. Will you ever cease with them?'_

  
Victor had asked for no formalities? _Really_? Yuri couldn't believe that, not without proof. After all, his brother wasn't overtly boasting of his title, but he had always preferred the respect that position gave him. And the distance.

  
Though, with Victor running off, presumably with Eros, he supposed all the normal behaviors Yuri was accustomed to were invalid.

  
_'I must also say that your request from me was...not what I expected. When an assassin gives power to nobility, that assassin is used to doing, well, what we're known for. I could kill any person you desired. I could tell you of any person known to the world with my talent for gathering information. With my abilities I could paralyze, silence, or maim anyone you desired._

  
_But for you to question...which color I favored? What I prefer to do to entertain myself when I am not 'working'? My former lovers?_

  
_You claim you wish to know everything about me, and you speak of building trust in our 'relationship', and ask the most nonsensical things. You are ever the surprise.'_

 

Victor had done what, exactly?

  
"You had access to the most feared assassin in court and you used that opportunity to _flirt?_ " Yuri spat, because he knew that's exactly what Victor had done. Could practically see his brother's writing, angled slightly, curves enhanced, as if to entice the assassin with proper lettering.

  
The fool.

  
_'My favorite color is blue, as it stands. Quite like the color of your eyes.'_

  
Yuri sputtered, unsure of exactly what land he had ventured into to be reading this.

  
The idiot assassin was flirting _back._

 

_'As you wish to know of my life, I will answer. You claim to wish to know everything, but I'm afraid this isn't a very enjoyable story.'_

  
Yuri found himself sitting up straighter, he hadn't expected this. Eros was giving his brother the information he requested? Truly?

  
_'I was born in a far different land than the one we're in now, though I'm assuming you noticed as much from my appearance and my accent. Just as I assume you can guess which one it is, as well. '_

  
_'When the wars heightened, no one in my homeland was safe. My people had taken to killing each other in a land struggle, trying to capitalize on national panic. My parents held some influence at the time, so we were prime targets of the attacks.'_

  
_'We decided to flee the country.'_

  
To have influence, meant you owned land. He didn't have to know where Eros was from to understand that. Owning enough land to make you a target, would mean only one thing.

  
Eros, in some form, had once been nobility. No matter how minor that nobility was. 

 

No wonder his specialty was killing them, he wouldn't stand out at parties. He knew the game, had been born into it.

  
_'My father perished before we'd even reached the docks. He'd defended us from attackers, sacrificing himself for our survival. My mother, weak from the excess travel and the loss of her husband, caught an illness a quarter of the way into the journey. '_

  
_'She passed before we'd hit land.'_

  
Eros had arrived in the country as an orphan, then.

  
_'My sister and I arrived homeless, young, and with very little money. At the time, we barely spoke the language, and no one trusted foreigners. No one wanted to hire us. We were starving.'_

  
_'My sister did things for me, to keep us alive, that I refuse to go into detail on. Needless to say, there were people on my list before I ever truly had one.'_

  
Yuri knew exactly what Eros was implying, and felt disgust roll through him. He knew how people treated foreign women, especially younger ones. They'd pay to roll around in the dirt with them, to use their bodies as if that was all they were for. There was no respect for foreign women when it came to sex, most ended up dead or maimed from poor treatment.

  
He could only imagine what this woman had gone through, likely before she was even considered an adult.

  
_'I discovered at a young age that I was very quick with my hands, and unnoticed by many. I found that separating a man's coin purse from his person was easy. A ring? A necklace? The jewels on his belt? '_

  
_It was all so very simple.'_

  
So he'd become a thief, then. Understandable, given the circumstances. Yuri remembered, before he'd been accepted by the royal family, considering the same. His mother had been put to death for _'disrespect'_ , and he'd been alone. Luckily, his brother had convinced his father to allow his stay in the castle, and later; his acceptance into the family.

  
_'Later, a noble found me in his home, a heist gone wrong. But you can't truly catch someone if you're dead.'_

  
_'I found separating a man's head from his shoulders was just as easy as taking his gold. I preferred it, even. The brotherhood found me, nearly a year later, and put my talents to use.'_

  
How old had Eros been, when he joined the brotherhood? When he'd started killing? There was no mention of it in the letter, no hint to show him if the first time he spilt blood he'd still been a child.

  
How angry Eros must have been, to feel no remorse in his actions. Yuri could see that he held no regret, despite it just being words on the page. Yuri found himself relating to this assassin, and wondered if, in a different world, this may have been him.

  
_'So, tell me, Victor. How was that for a story? I apologize that there was no fanciful tales of adventure, or dragon killings. The life of an assassin holds no glamour.'_

  
_'You should, of course, tell me your story in return. I know very little of you, outside of rumors. You're known as a fair, just prince by my people. One with much honor. I'll have you know that not a single bid for your life has ever been placed.'_

  
_'And, as of now, none will ever be accepted.'_

  
Wait, what?

  
_'I couldn't simply return the favor of your trust with my life story, I'm afraid. It didn't seem very equal to me. I had a rather large favor to be returned by my leader, so my gift to you is exemption from assassination. If anyone outside our guild tries to make an attempt on your life, they will answer to us.'_

  
_'I beg them to try.'_

  
_'Waiting for your response, my prince.'_

  
_'Burn this letter'_

  
Yuri sat back against his chair, taking a moment to absorb the words. Eros had given his life story to Victor, simply because Victor had asked. He had no real reason to do so, other than a debt he felt he owed. Yuri would never do something like that, so why? Why would Eros reveal such a thing?

  
And although he knew very little of the brotherhood, he knew how much Eros would have to sacrifice to stop a prince from being assassinated? How many favors had he used to have that allowed? What had he agreed to?

  
Was Victor aware of what this Eros had done for him?

  
Most importantly: Just how much power did Eros hold in the brotherhood? How much of a danger was he?

  
Yuri knew his name, hell, every noble knew his name. He knew nothing of the other assassins, couldn't name them if asked. He knew they all had symbols, flowers, and knew that there was seven of the inner circle. But Eros was the only one the people spoke loudly of, that he knew of.

  
He needed Seung-gil to hurry with that information, he'd need to know everything he could of the brotherhood before moving forward.

  
"Victor, I hope you know what you're doing." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I would like to clear some things up here just because I do -not- want to get hate. I do not believe there is anything wrong with sex work of any kind. I am actually part of the pro-domme scene and would never talk down anyone for what they do for a livelihood! In this story, I tried my best to show that it's not that Mari was a prostitute that was a problem, but that her clients were sexually and physically abusive towards her, likely going outside of what a brothel would allow, just because they could. There is a massive disdain for other races in skyrim by the locals, and I've transferred that over to here. I refuse to write slurs or anything of the like in this story, regardless of creative intention. Hence why you will see 'foreigners' over anything else. If I've offended anyone by using that term in a negative way, I apologize, but I see no other alternative for the tone of this story. Always read the warnings so we can avoid any negativity! 
> 
> Also: Did I surprise you with Seung-gil, rather than Otabek? Don't worry, as the tags say, he will appear later! Along with a few others~ 
> 
> If Yuuri seems too smooth, it's because he's behind a paper, and not in person. Don't you worry, we'll see plenty of his adorable, anxious self when I put out the companion fic to this! (after all, Victor has letters, too)
> 
> As always, thanks for reading!


	4. The Fourth Letter (And some answers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri gets a message, some answers, and ends up with even more questions all in a singular afternoon. 
> 
> What a day. 
> 
> CW: Mentions of murder, death, threats, mentions of slavery (no actual slavery, though).

When Yuri awoke, he half expected his brother to be waiting by his bedside. _A joke!_ He'd claim, laughing, twirling a long silver braid. _I didn't actually run off with an assassin, I'm not mad!_ Yuri would curse him and shove him but privately be extremely relieved that his brother was unharmed.

  
But his brother _wasn't_ by his bedside, and when he sat up, his blankets falling from his chest, he realized the reason for his early awakening was the bitter chill in the air. He glanced around, trying to figure out exactly why it was so frigid, when he realized the door to his balcony was open.

  
Suddenly, Yuri realized he was in a very unsafe situation.

  
"Who's there?" He spoke, his words harsh. He would not be seen as weak to whoever had somehow slipped passed the castle's spells.

  
It was only when his sight fell upon the mirror hanging across from him did he notice the out of place paper stuck in the center.

  
He pushed away from his bed, walking slowly towards it. He contemplated running for his sword, but who was he fooling? He wasn't overly capable with the weapon, and if this was a trap set by an assassin...

  
_Well_ , he would fight like hell regardless. Stubborn til the end.

The writing that greeted him wasn't any he recognized, was his first thought. Not the long, elegant twists his brother used. Overly decorative for the sake of being so. Nor were they the precise, perfectly spaced letters that he'd become familiar with over the past few days. Not Eros, then.

  
**'Kittens shouldn't be so curious. Do not seek us out. This is your only warning.'**

  
These letters were drawn out, longer than he was accustomed to. Strange, he felt as though the letters themselves held a bit of teasing in them. Despite the incredibly obvious threat. At the bottom of the note, in pink wax, was a stamped flower.

  
One of the brotherhood, then. He wasn't sure which of them, he wasn't very familiar with which symbols belonged to who. Before now, the only one which he'd been familiar with had been Eros. Something he had been _trying_ to fix. 

  
But somehow he'd been discovered.

  
"I hope Seung-gil is unharmed." he said to the empty air, tearing down the letter, before moving over to his fire place. The fire was low, untended to over the long hours of the night, but he didn't need a roaring fire for this.

  
He threw the letter in, and watched as it burned.

  
Yuri only left his room when he was certain that the pink flowered assassin didn't touch anything else. The letters from his brother still secure. He'd worn the chain which held the key even during his sleep, but he was still worried over it.

  
If Yuri wasn't a fool, he'd alert the guards of the breach of security. He wouldn't have burned the letter which held such an intent threat. He'd be afraid for his safety, his brother's wishes be damned.

  
But Yuri _wanted_ to know, and if he had to sacrifice his safety for knowledge, he'd do so. Consequences be damned.

  
Now he just needed to find Seung-gil.

 

* * *

  
  
It took an hour of speaking to guardsman and rotation officers before he finally found the man, who had been coming back from town, a package in his hands. Yuri pushed off from the aged brick wall he'd been resting against, walking intently towards Seung-gil.

  
"You idiot," he hissed quietly, glancing around to make sure no one was close enough to hear. "I thought you were _killed_. Where were you?"

  
Seung-gil stepped away from him, seeming unaffected by Yuri's irritation.

  
"On Duty." Seung-gil replied, monotone. He blinked at Yuri, tilting his head slightly to the left, "I was assigned to the outer guard this morning. I follow more than just your orders."

  
Yuri bristled, teeth clenching. He knew that, _but still_. Was he supposed to simply _not worry_ after getting a death threat? Not that he'd told Seung-Gil, but he wasn't over reacting, _right?_

  
"Whatever," Yuri spoke, releasing a long breath. He'd let it go, for now. "Anyways, do you have the information I asked for?"

  
Seung-gil nodded, holding up the cloth covered package.

  
"There's not much, but I've gathered everything I could at your request."

  
"We'll go to my chambers, then. No need to worry about listeners on my balcony." Yuri stated, ushering for Seung-gil to follow. From the quiet sound of clinking armor, Yuri could only assume he was doing so.

  
Yuri had once hated that his rooms were the furthest from the others in the royal wing. Just another way to shun him, keep him in his place. There were a good ten rooms between him and anyone, all of them more grand than his. Not that he'd ever cared for grandness.

  
But now he was thankful for it, thankful that even the guards left him alone most of the time. It made keeping secrets much easier.

  
After closing his door, and moving to the outside balcony where the sun was shining, the two of them settled into their seats. Yuri overlooked the forest while Seung-gil became comfortable, pulling off his helmet and adjusting his armor.

  
"So what can you tell me?" he asked, breaking the silence. He glanced over to where Seung-gil was resting, only to watch him situate the package on the table in front of him.

  
"Names, specialties. Not much, as I said." Seung-gil said, "Some of them are very well protected."

  
"The brotherhood wouldn't have lasted hundreds of years if they didn't hold on to their secrets." Yuri replied brusquely. "Anything you can give me is more than I know."

  
Well, maybe that wasn't _strictly_ true, he thought. He did know more of Eros than anyone else in the empire. Other than Victor and the brothers, themselves.

  
Seung-gil nodded, expression evening out as he pulled apart the cloth that kept the package together, revealing an assortment of different flowers. A pink one, looking very much like the stamp the threat had held was laying innocently in the center.

  
"Every brother of the inner circle has a calling card, as you know. And each is named for one of the ancient love gods." Seung-gil explained, lifting up the first flower. A yellow one, small, almost delicate looking.

  
"Every flower is poisonous in some way or another," he said, "though the poisons vary in effects."

  
"Seung-gil," Yuri interrupted, "Get on with it, I don't care about the poisons. I _expect_ poison from a league of assassins."

  
Seung-gil frowned, twirling the yellow bloom.

  
"You should know this, if you're going to gather information on them. You never knew when they may target you." he reasoned, voice calm. "If you know the poison, then you can find the antidote."

  
Yuri knew his logic was sound, but he wasn't sure how much time they had before his father actually noticed he was gone. He hadn't gone to breakfast, and he'd miss lunch as well. He had to make _some_ sort of appearance.

  
"Write it down, then. I'll read it later." he replied, "We don't have that sort of time."

  
Seung-gil hesitated, obviously ready to speak against his order, but eventually relented.

  
"Fine." he stated, holding up the yellow flower. "An Autumn Crocus, the symbol of **Philia.** "

  
"Philia is an assassin that barely goes into the field." he began, "She is a poison master, and that is her preferred method of death. Her clients are known to be those who refuse to pay their debts. Usually lower class."

  
"She?" Yuri asked, confused. There wasn't many warrior clans that would accept women, and even if she wasn't a warrior, but an assassin...

  
"The brotherhood does not discriminate based off of sex." Seung-gil answered. "There's two women in the inner circle, and multiple apprentices that are women, to our knowledge."

  
He gave Yuri a fierce look.

  
"We've even executed one, before."

 

Yuri withheld his surprise. He'd known they'd executed brotherhood members before, but one of them to be a woman...

  
"But how are we certain?" Yuri simply couldn't believe it. He held no negative feelings towards women, or their capabilities. But he knew how others felt.

  
"No one has seen faces, of course." Seung-gil placed the flower down. "But witnesses have mentioned feminine figures, womanly voices speaking to those who were killed merely minutes before their deaths. That's the only information we have to go on, other than the flowers they leave behind."

  
"Right." Yuri reached forward, grabbing the pink flower, and Seung-gil continued.

  
" An oleander, for **Ludus**."

  
"Ludus?" Yuri echoed, staring intently at it. The one who threatened him.

  
"Heard he makes quite the mess when he kills people. Apparently..." Seung-gil coughed, face pinking slightly. "He likes to seduce the ones he kills. Those who have stayed in the same place as the victims claim they were very...." he took a moment to find the words. "Loud, before their deaths."

  
"Of course." Yuri stated, repulsed. _Of course_ the perverted assassin would be the one sending him death threats. What else should he have expected?

  
"His targets are usually lower lords, and merchants. Sometimes he kills nobility." Seung-gil paused for a moment, glancing at the red poppy. "Seems like when Eros isn't killing nobility, Ludus is."

  
Yuri dropped the pink flower, regaining Seung-gil's attention. He reached for the blue one next, and as always, Seung-gil spoke.

  
"Monkshood, the symbol for **Pragma.** "

  
Yuri kept his eyes on the flower as he continued.

  
"The other known female in the brotherhood. Very dangerous when crossed, far more so than most of the others." his tone was dark, "She's known for using an ax over blades. Usually, her victims are slavers, or owners of slaves. Foreigners, mostly. The people who find her victims...don't like to remember what they've found."

  
"I imagine not." Yuri scoffed. He could see it, had watched a few brutal executions in his time.

  
You'd never known true disgust until you've seen a person be torn in four ways.

  
Yuri found himself brought out of his memories when Seung-gil dropped the monkshood, only to pick up a pure white flower.

  
"Lily of the Valley, **Agape.** " he caressed the petals as he talked, "This one is young, very young."

  
Yuri took the flower when offered and looked it over, trying to see how such a small thing could be so dangerous.

  
"He still makes mistakes, kills aren't very precise. he doesn't seem to have a specific _'clientele'_ yet. But he's still dangerous enough to be in the inner circle."

  
"I wonder how young they'll allow in that position?" Yuri asked absently, still holding the flower when Seung-gil grabbed the next one, bright orange.

  
"Grevillea." Seung-gil placed it on his knee, the color bright against his silver armor. " For **Philautia**. This one seems to hold no preferences, for either weapons or targets." Seung-gil smiled, strangely soft, when he continued. "He seems to do as he likes, and likes being seen doing it. He's the only one who kills in full view of the public."

  
"You enjoy that?" Yuri asked, seeing the respect clear on his guard's face. Seung-gil dropped the grin, and looked him directly in the eyes.

  
"Anyone who can stand and fight without hiding in the shadows deserves respect, regardless of background."

  
"He was hired to murder." Yuri countered, and Seung-gil scoffed.

  
"And what exactly am I doing then, _mi'lord_?" the condescension in his tone clear.

  
Yuri dropped the Lily of the valley, turning his gaze away from Seung-gil's stare.

  
"What's next?" he asked bitterly, refusing to let Seung-gil continue the argument. Once again, he'd _lost_ to the man. Needless to say he didn't enjoy it much.

  
Seung-gil held his stare for a moment longer, before finally letting out a sigh and picking up a black flower.

  
"Veratrum, specially dyed." He stated, tone lower than it had been before. Yuri had upset him, he knew that. Even if Seung-gil would never say as much. "It's for **Storge** , presumed to be the leader of the brotherhood."

  
"Why have I never heard of him, then?" Yuri bit out, already kicking himself for the bitter tone. Seung-gil and him may have disagreed, but he was worthy of respect. He had proved that many times over.

  
But Seung-gil didn't call out his behavior, and only continued with his explanation.

  
"Storge only does very high risk clients, and even then it seems as though Ludus and Eros have taken over those for the most part. Before he stopped killing, he preferred archery. We know that much. He is the one responsible for the death of King Ricardo, of the south."

  
Yuri knew that story, it was in his required history. Twenty years ago, a foreign King had come to create an alliance with his father. Which was groundbreaking, considering they'd been at war for nearly thirty years.

  
But King Ricardo had never touched land, dying from a single arrow to the heart. There had been no proof of his father's wrong doing, but Yuri had just assumed...

  
"If Storge wishes to kill you, or anyone, I daresay you won't be able to stop him. He's never been seen, never been heard. Not even a hint of his presence outside of his arrows."

  
Yuri knew that Seung-gil was most likely correct. If he could kill a heavily guarded king without even a single witness, then he doubted anyone would be able to stop him from killing the _bastard_ son of the emperor.

  
He would just have to make sure it never came to that.

  
The next flower was one he was very familiar with, a blood red poppy. He didn't need to wait for Seung-gil's explanation, he already knew.

  
" **Eros**." he said simply, and Seung-gil nodded.

  
"He seems to be the most dangerous of the active members," Seung-gil began to explain, "He's never been seen, either. Only him and Storge have that to their names."

  
Except for Victor, who had seen him. Yuri thought. Had seen him without a hood, or a mask.

  
And refused to tell.

  
"He has Storge's gift for archery, and uses double blades for close kills. Above all, he's the only one who has a single preference."

  
Yuri interrupted before he could continue.

  
"He likes to kill royalty." his tone was even, though he felt anything but reassured by this knowledge. Victor was _with_ this man.

  
"He is the killer of Duke Roslo, though your father would never tell you as much." Seung-gil tried to say softly, but Yuri just stared at the poppy.

  
"I know." Yuri replied, unable to stop himself from what came next. "Do you have anything else on him?"

  
"On Eros?" Seung-gil asked, "Not really. He's incredibly hard to get information on, even from the gossipers."

  
Seung-gil leaned forward, keeping his voice low.

  
"I think he's protected by his brothers, more so then the rest. Maybe the next in line to become leader?"

  
Then he moved away, only for Yuri to notice one more flower, purple in color. He looked back at Seung-gil, waiting for him to continue.

  
"I almost forgot," Seung-gil grabbed it. "This is a new one."

  
"An _eighth_ member?" Yuri asked, voice filled with doubt. The brotherhood had never moved outside of seven inner circle members, even he knew that.

  
"I'm not sure, they don't seem to have a name." Seung-gil explained, "It's a foxglove, though. They found one on a slain ambassador from the eastern isles."

  
Yuri felt dread fill him as he stared at the foxglove, afraid to question further. Afraid of what he'd discover.

  
"Method of death?" his voice was suddenly scratchy.

  
Seung-gil brought the flower to his nose, inhaling. Before casually answering his question.

  
"Burned alive."

  
Yuri paled, hands shaky.

  
Victor had ran away with Eros, and suddenly there was a new assassin, with their own symbol. It was too coincidental to him.

  
Would Victor burn someone alive if it meant getting what he wanted?

  
Yuri needed to finish the letters.

 

* * *

  
Yuri wasn't kind following the end of Seung-gil's report. He practically ran the guard out of the room, claiming he needed some privacy. He had told him with quick words to inform the servants to leave him be for a little while, and to tell his father that he'd be down for dinner. He knew his behavior was suspicious, but he _really_ didn't care. Now when his brother, crown prince, _future emperor_ , could be an assassin in training.

  
An assassin who **burned people alive**.

  
He practically ripped the next letter in his haste, taking only a moment to put the necklace with the key back around his neck before he began to read.

  
_'Victor,_ ' it began, the writing softer looking, somehow.

  
_'After reading of how much loved decorating your hair, I just happened upon this decorative comb. Don't ask where I found it, it's better for me not to tell you of my missions. I saw it, and I couldn't help thinking of you. The sapphires reminded me of your eyes, if I may be so bold._

  
_And, well, gold has always been your color.'_

  
So that was where the comb had come from? Victor had worn it everyday for weeks, refusing to do anything with his hair that wouldn't work with the thing. It had taken a warning from his father that he would break the comb for him to finally stop, but even then it was his most favored piece of jewelry.

  
_'Vicchan seems to enjoy your company very much. He seems almost eager to leave when he brings me your letters. Have you been spoiling him?'_

  
"That bird was basically a king," Yuri muttered, as if Eros was there to hear him.

  
_'I'm afraid it's difficult to answer the questions you've given me, or the concerns you addressed. I, however, can assure you that despite the hardships we faced in life, my sister and I have no regrets. We live freely now, and we accept the lives that we were given._

  
_Onto other topics, then. I have a bit of information for you. I heard that you planned on sending an exhibition team to the Cray Mines, to the south of the city. It's been years since a team has been there, so I understand your logic on the matter._

  
_However, I must warn you. You will have to send more than just miners and a few guards. Increase the guard count, make sure there's many who have experience in fighting magic users. The cave is home to many mages, who hold no love for you. Or for anyone else, for that matter. They will not hesitate to attack your people, despite your crown._

  
_Make sure your people are safe.'_

  
He remembered that well. The morning the team had left, Victor had come running through the gates, begging them to stop. His father, who had watching them leave as was custom, didn't want to increase the number of fighters joining them. Especially didn't want to sign on magic fighters, considering the rarity of them.

  
But he'd caved to Victor, eventually. Just as he always did. Victor was granted his increased guard.

  
He remembered his father getting the report days later, from one of the guardsman. There were very little casualties, but the mages had done quite a bit of damage. If Victor hadn't bolstered their crew, they would have been slaughtered.

  
Victor had listened to Eros without a single bit of doubt, had done exactly as he had asked without a thought of betrayal on his mind. Eros could have planted the mages there himself--

  
_No_ , Yuri thought. No, he knew very little of Eros. But he knew that the man wouldn't be so cowardly as to do something like that.

  
He continued to read, trying to push back how uncomfortable the revelation that he had a bit of respect for the assassin made him.

  
It only made him feel like a hypocrite for being so rude to Seung-gil.

  
_'I must also state that you've been rather insistent on meeting in the flesh once more, you mentioned a meeting at least five times in your last letter. Is there a reason for this? Are you in danger? I have friends that can aid you, all you have to do is send me the word, and they will._

  
_I'm afraid, however, that I cannot return to the Capital anytime soon. I'm quite far from it, currently. I've been contracted to do something very bad to someone who deserves it, though I'm afraid you'll have to wait to know who._

  
_You've proven yourself trustworthy, but not even my brothers are permitted to know. Only Storge, the gatherer, and the contractor. It's nothing personal.'_

  
The Gatherer? Who was that, what was there purpose? Seung-gil hadn't mentioned anything about a gatherer.

  
And who, exactly, did Eros murder?

  
Yuri tried to wrack his brain, tried to line up the dates in his head. All the letters were unmarked, but he knew the first had been sent a month after the Duke's death. The second must have been at least a few weeks later, ravens took time. Considering reasonable times frames, then who...

  
Eros only killed nobility.

  
"Lady Caterina."

  
Lady Caterina had died four months after the Duke, roundabouts, how could he have forgotten? His father had insulted her husband, and they had planned an uprising in the east. They'd even taken a few towns, flown their banners in their keeps.

  
Then suddenly, the night before they would march further, Lady Caterina had been shot in the throat, mid speech, with an arrow. In front of her subjects, and her husband, she had fallen from the balcony where she had stood, and died instantly.

  
If Yuri remembered correctly, she had been pregnant at the time.

  
"How could I forget something like that?" Yuri asked himself. Life was always a bit hectic when you lived in the epicenter of the empire, especially when you were the adviser to the crown Prince. But shouldn't he remember something so important? Had he really become so desensitized to suffering that he could push it out of his mind so easily.

  
But even then, he should have remembered this! The castle had been on edge for days after the assassination, guards accompanying them both at all times. Even he had been a bit worried at the time.

  
But Victor wasn't. It seemed as if he hadn't a care in the world.

  
"Don't worry, Yura!" he had said, a bright smile on his face, "We're not going to be assassinated!"

  
"You don't know that!" he had hissed back, shoving himself into his brother. Only for Victor to laugh, a knowing glint in his eye.

  
Victor had been right, though. He had never once been in danger, his life, protected by the very same man who enjoyed taking them away. Why would he ever need to worry for Eros's arrow, when that man had sworn to never hurt him.

  
He turned back to the page, noticing a few drops of ink were spattered below the last words. As if Eros wasn't sure of what to say next.

  
_Foolish_ , as if someone as skilled in killing as Eros would be _nervous,_ somehow.

  
_'Why do you call me beautiful?'_ the letters stared back at him, almost scratchy in their intensity.

  
_'Are you sure your eyesight is not undamaged? I know of mages that can help you, if that is the case. They fixed my vision, years ago.'_

  
Yuri wanted to sigh _. Again with the flirting._ He could only thank whatever gods existed that he wasn't reading his brother's letters.

  
_'I'm afraid it may be sometime before I can answer you again, but you may send a letter to me. Vicchan knows where to go, when I have to blend into the dark._

  
_Do not fear the delay, a perfect kill is followed by a perfect escape. One cannot exist without the other._

  
_Storge taught me that._

  
_However...if anything is to happen to me, someone will answer in my stead. Someone I trust. Do not fear for your safety. Even in death, the oath I was given from my brothers still stands. No one will ever come for you._

  
_I do say though that I would understand if you wished to cease communication. This isn't safe for either one of us, even the brotherhood has enemies. I do not wish for them to think you are a weakness._

  
_The night calls, my prince._

  
_Burn this letter.'_

 

So, Eros did have a bit of sense to him after all. He had told Victor that the letters weren't safe, something Yuri had been wondering about since this whole mess started. Of course Eros would have to be the reasonable one, his brother never would be.

Especially since Victor was _obviously_ smitten.

  
For a moment, Yuri pitied the assassin. He could only imagine how difficult it was trying to fight off his brother's advances, he'd seen them in motion before.

  
For a moment, Yuri felt as if his thoughts were settling, only to be reminded of the foxglove. The unknown eighth member. How desperate Victor could be for approval at times.

  
And the note that had been left on his mirror.

  
Yuri left for dinner with the dreadful feeling that things were only going to get more complicated from here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone wanna guess who is who in the brotherhood inner circle? I'd love to see if my descriptions were good enough! Do you think Victor is the purple flower, or not? 
> 
> Also, yes, every flower I've listed in this chapter is poisonous. Different poisons, different effects. I'll save you the trouble of looking them up (note: I am not a flower expert, this is all time I put into google magic.) 
> 
> Eros- Red Poppy (The opium poppy) Poisonous despite it's use in most drugs, only really harmful if overused, or used improperly. I chose it because, like a drug, eros is addicting and gives you a dangerous high. 
> 
> Ludus- Oleander, All parts of oleander are poisonous, and ingesting it can be a death sentence. These flowers typically grow in warm places, and have a very beautiful, fun appearance. Which works well with Ludus. 
> 
> Pragma- Monkshood (also known as wolfs bane) Monkshood poisons the body, and slows down the heart rate, which results in death. It's a beautiful, yet subtle flower. Which fit very well with pragma. 
> 
> Agape- Lily of the valley, a very beautiful bell shaped plant that smells extremely sweet and can wreak havoc on your nervous system. I chose it mostly based on it's color, and it's shape. Felt fitting for agape. 
> 
> Philatia- Grevillea. Though not all of these are poisonous, many actually contain a type of cyanide. Which is obviously not something you want to ingest. I choose it for it's bright colors and it's general look. 
> 
> Storge- Veratrum, dyed black. Veratrum can cause breathing problems, sneezing, and death. It's not as harmful as others on this list but still holds it's place! I chose it because it's a long lived plant, with a lot of history. Obviously, it's not naturally black, so it's dyed. A fitting flower for the leader of the brotherhood. 
> 
> Phillia- Yellow autumn crocus. The autumn crocus is very different from the spring crocus, and all parts of it are toxic, and can cause internal problems, or even death. I chose this flower because crocus' are small, and overlooked. Yet they're still just as dangerous as the others. They seem friendly, at first glance! Fitting for Phillia. 
> 
> I have zero issue with any of these flowers, the crocus is actually my favorite flower.I hope this tiny add on helps you understand my choices a bit here!
> 
> One more thing! I did decide to make a tumblr for my writing, since it seems many people prefer that? My tumblr is ciciwrites, so if you have any questions on this story or would like me to maybe add something in (such as a one shot related to this series at all) don't be afraid to ask! Everything is empty right now on there, but I'll be using it soon! Till next time!


End file.
